Night of the New Moon to remember
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: This was an important night. He wanted it to be just right. She had no clue what was bothering him. But she'd soon find out. Inuyasha, Kagome, smut, Rated for adult material.


**A/N:**_ This is my first InuKag fic! I read a few on Fanfiction and was a little bothered/puzzled as to why in most of the smut fics Inuyasha was a rather nasty character, calling his beloved Kagome a "Wench" it didn't sit right with me._

_So I wrote this fic, making Inuyasha behave how I feel is truer to the character. Hope you enjoy!_

**P.S** _No flames please! This follows the last episode of the Anime._

_~~~~~~0000~~~~~~_

**Night of the New Moon to remember**

_By Eagle Alchemist_

As the sun sank lower in the western sky, another beautiful day in the village was drawing to a close. It had been seven months now, since Kagome's return. Her days were filled with learning the ways of a Priestess, potions and exorcisms, healing the wounded and such. And...spending time with Inuyasha.

He was never far from her side. While she learned, he would watch over her from a short distance. Never knowing how much it meant to her that he was close by, almost at all times. For when he was needed by their friend Miroku, he would head off, to slay some demon. She always worried. He always came back.

As yet, they had not their own place, so they and Shippo stayed with Kaede. That was fine. Of course, lately that was proving a sore issue with Inuyasha. Kagome had yet to figure out why exactly. The answer, unknown to her, would present itself that very night.

They had finished eating dinner at the home of Sango and Miroku. A slightly noisy but cheerful affair. As they headed back toward Kaede's, they passed the Bone Eaters well. Inuyasha paused. Kagome looked at him, seeing a troubled look on his face. She placed a hand gently on his arm, gaining his attention.

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked concerned.

Kaede stopped, Shippo beside her. Inuyasha looked at the old woman, seemingly telling her silently, he wanted privacy with Kagome.

"Lets go on home Shippo." She said, continuing onward.

"Uh, okay. Are you coming too Kagome and Inuyasha?" The little fox asked.

"We'll be along soon Shippo, promise." Kagome smiled.

Once they were alone, she turned to once again ask Inuyasha what was wrong. However, he spoke first.

"Kagome, will you come with me somewhere, for a little while?" He seemed nervous as he asked her.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kagome giggled.

He smiled then. Such a warm light in his eyes. He crouched with his back to her, so she could climb on. And then he was off. Deep into the forest at speed. She didn't worry. She felt safe upon his back. They travelled for a time, as the sun sank ever deeper into the horizon.

It was almost nightfall by the time they reached a secluded clearing, with a stream running through it. He set her down and she gazed around. It was so tranquil and beautiful. With the fleeting sunlight, she noted a carpet of sweetly scented flowers across the stream, as the fireflies began to take flight.

"So lovely here, thank you for bringing me, Inuyasha.." As she turned to smile at him, the sun sank from view.

She saw it, just barely, as her eyes settled on him. The change that happened every night there was a new moon. His dog ears, claws and fangs vanished. That silvery mane darkened to coal black. Those stunning eyes the color of a tigers, changing to the warm cocoa. She was well used to his change, but here in this place with him, it made her feel different somehow. And that, made her smile lovingly at him.

"You should have told me tonight was _that _night. We could have come here another evening silly." She told him sweetly.

"I chose tonight, on purpose. Just like I chose here, on purpose." He replied, a look of determination upon his face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Inuyasha? This is a little odd for you, ya know?" Kagome gave him a look, one he knew, meant she was trying to figure this out.

"I'm fine." He blurted out, then took a deep steadying breath "Kagome, I wanted some time alone with you."

She blushed. He blushed.

"You did?" She smiled again, biting her lip a little.

He closed the space between them and held her close in his arms. Without hesitation she leaned into him, embracing him.

"I did." He said, trying to drum up the nerve to say the rest.

But actions were more his style.

Kagome nuzzled against him a bit, humming contently.

His blood stirred.

Resting his face against her hair, he breathed her scent deeply and his arms tightened.

His pulse beat faster.

The woman in his arms, lifted her head, their eyes met and their lips were drawn together like magnets had hold of them.

His body began to get warmer.

The kiss began slow, building in momentum as tongues slipped against each other, their tastes mingling together.

He felt her tremble.

One hand wandered lower, cupping her cute buttocks, a soft moan was swallowed by his mouth.

Her body tingled.

She squeezed him, pressing ever closer to him. He made a soft groaning noise, the likes she'd never heard from him.

Her heart began to pound.

The fingers that clung to his Kimono bunched the cloth into her fists. A new sensation came to her, something very hard and very hot, pressed into her abdomen.

Her nipples grew stiff.

The kiss was growing in it's intensity. Almost a feverish motion. She felt as though, should their lips part, she would drown in the need to taste him again.

Her core grew hot and wet.

In need of air, they parted, panting heavily into each others faces. Just knowing the other was feeling the effect too, made Inuyasha and Kagome all the more eager to continue. As their eyes met again, it was abundantly clear, they were feeling something very new and very strong. It took all his restraint, to not push her down and let fly his instincts.

He didn't want to hurt her.

She didn't want him to stop.

They both, wanted the other with equal urgency.

Though he truly did not want to, Inuyasha let go of Kagome. She suddenly missed his heat. But, he wasn't planning to stay parted from her for long. No. Undoing his jacket, he laid it on the grass by the stream. When next he looked at Kagome, she felt the flush sweep across her face.

The look he gave her, made her heart thunder in her chest. Serious, but with a definite note of desire. She had not glimpsed this before. Inuyasha came to her, scooped her into his arms bridal style and gently set her down on his splayed jacket. Settling beside her, he swallowed hard. Not sure of his next move.

Kagome seemed to understand what his intention was. So she knew how tough this was for him. Reaching out a hand, she tenderly took his and drew it to her breast. The blush that swept his cheeks was adorable. She pressed his hand against her, keeping hers atop his, never once looking away from him. She smiled.

Tentatively, he squeezed. The oh so soft moan that he heard was encouragement enough for him to try rubbing her breast through her top. Feeling a little more confident now, Inuyasha lowered his head and nuzzled her chest. He then carefully, almost nervously, began to undo her top.

She said nothing. But her breathing was increasing, her chest rising and falling more rapidly. Finally her top was opened and her creamy skin was exposed, her pert breasts all but begging to be tasted. Another nervous swallow and Inuyasha gave it try. A kiss. A delicate lick. A subtle moan. Fingers in his hair. A teasing suck of the hard nipple. A gasp.

For a second he was certain he had hurt her, but her actions were saying the complete opposite. Bravely, he continued. The more he did it, the more Kagome moaned and that, was affecting him in ways he knew not why. There had been so many times, he had wanted to be alone with her.

Now he was.

In this moment, he was going to give her all of himself.

But before that, he wanted to be certain she felt good and was ready to receive him. Not that he knew precisely what he was doing. His instincts had served him well over the years, so he was inclined to listen to them now. Sitting up, he stripped his under shirt off, tossing it to one side.

Next, Inuyasha removed his pants. He turned bright red. Kagome followed suit. There he was before her. Naked. Kneeling down again, he began to undo her pants as well. Slipping them and her under garment off. Both blushed anew. For now, they were entirely exposed to each other. At the same time, for the very first time.

Inuyasha leant down once more, trailing his lips over her heaving bosom and down her to her navel. Across her hip bone and then down, between those creamy thighs of soft flesh. Her scent was so strong, even his human sense of smell could detect it. And it excited him all the more. He needed to taste her. Latching his mouth onto her, Kagome arched off the ground and gasped.

She tasted so sweet, to Inuyasha. And he did like things sweet. As he lapped with his tongue, swirling over that stiff little button, Kagome nearly leapt into the air. Testing a theory, Inuyasha sucked on it firmly. Oh the sounds she made. The way his name dripped from her mouth. His body was crying out for more. And so too, it seemed, was Kagome's.

"Inuyasha!" She moaned loudly "Oooohh! Gosh! Mmmnn!"

He continued. Devouring her sweet nectar. Becoming drunk on it. This was set to be his addiction. That usually sharp tongue, was working magic at her core. Delving deeply, lapping frantically and sucking so hard she thought the pleasure would be too great. Kagome grabbed handfuls of his hair, unable to control her own movements. He growled low against her, making her cry out once more.

With that cry, a wave of pleasure overtook her body and her sweet juices flooded his mouth. As she lay slightly limp on the ground, Inuyasha lifted his head. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he gazed upon her. Breathing heavily. A sheen of perspiration coating her soft skin. His member twitched. It ached for her in ways he never thought possible.

Moving closer to her face, hovering above her, he cupped her face with one hand and brought her gaze to his. Her skin was flushed. Her eyes glazed slightly. Lips parted gasping in air. Kagome gave him a look, that shouted her thoughts clearly. She wanted more. He had achieved his goal to make her feel good. Now, she was ready for him.

"Kagome.." His voice was deeper and hungrier than normal, those cocoa eyes asking what his voice could not.

She smiled. Reaching for his face, she cupped it in her hands and brought it closer. A delicately fleeting kiss. One simple word whispered against his lips..."Yes."

Another hard swallow. This was it. Whatever his body was aching for, it was about to get. Settled between her thighs, Inuyasha seemed to puzzle for a moment. A gentle guiding hand lightly grasped his member. He shivered. Following her leading hand, he felt his tip touch her soft opening. One glance at her. Just to be sure.

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome nodded, a light buck of her hips to encourage him.

Slowly, he began to press into her. She was slippery inside and so very tight. Little by little he sank into her. His mind was trying to go blank with the intense pleasure he felt. But, he needed to focus. There was a moment, where something seemed to block his way. Pushing beyond it, Kagome cried out, then bit her lip to hush herself.

"Kagome? Does that hurt?" Inuyasha looked scared, fearful of hurting her.

"It's alright, it'll get better soon." She assured him "Just, don't stop, okay?"

"Alright." He replied, pressing deeper.

Finally he was fully inside her. The warm wet walls closed around him firmly. Hugging his member like a hand. It took all his concentration. Slowly, listening to his bodies signals, he began to move inside her. In. Out. Gradually building a rhythm. Her hands slipped into his hair. She wrapped her legs around him. The heels of her feet urging him on.

The pace quickened slightly. Her moans went from pain to enjoyment. His own body was screaming for him to go faster. As if to answer it, Kagome began to push back against him. Harder and faster he moved. Each thrust, sending jolts of untold pleasure coursing through him. A tightness in his gut started to grow. Something was building within him.

Kagome's legs tightened again. Squeezing him. Forcing him just a bit deeper. Their lips met again, a passionate kiss. He drove deeper and harder. One hand groping at her breast, the other buried in her hair. Breaking for air, he attacked her neck. Kissing, biting, sucking. Moving to her collar bone, to repeat the same.

"Ah! Ah! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome held on tight, as he pounded harder than before.

He was loosing his control. His need taking over. The desire peaking. He was at the crest. His fall immanent. Suddenly he sat upright, bring Kagome up into her arms, as he sat on his haunches. She felt his shaft pulse inside her. He drove into her one final time with such force.

"KAGOME! NGH!" He called, his essence flooding into her, as he trembled with the aftershock.

Gasping for air, they both slumped back to the ground, Inuyasha sprawled over Kagome upon his jacket. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat. They were both exhausted. They were both...sated. Slipping off her, he laid beside her as she curled against him. With one hand he drew the section of his jacket they weren't laying on, over them both.

Their modesties covered, their breathing more normal, they started to drift into a light sleep curled together. Kagome was out first. Nestled cosily against the man who she trusted with her very life. Inuyasha stared at the stars for a moment. An arm around the woman who had shown him what it meant, to love and be loved.

To care, about others. Drifting off himself, his face nuzzled against Kagome's hair, he felt at peace. For the first time in his life, he felt safe going to sleep in his human form. Only she could make him feel that way. He wouldn't change it. Not at all. With Kagome at his side, Inuyasha was happy. With her love, he could achieve anything.

As the sunlight rolled over the land, Kagome woke to the sound of bird song. She noticed a few strands of silver hair and could feel the light touch of claws against her bare skin. Inuyasha was half demon once again. A smile spread over her face as she realised, what he meant the night before.

"_I chose this night on purpose." _

So, he had not wanted to risk harming her with his claws or his power or his fangs. Just knowing that, made her love him even more. Though she swore to herself, she would be with him in his usual form too. No matter how much he might protest. As she stirred against him, he moved. Pulling her tighter against him. A contented sigh. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

"Did you sleep okay?" His voice was still a little deep, not having woken entirely yet.

"Yes. You?" Kagome replied, lifting up on her elbow to look down at him.

"Yeah." A sleepy smile, half lidded eyes and the idle stroking of fingers upon her back.

In that wonderful moment, as they looked lovingly at each other, Kagome suddenly realised something. Her eyes grew wide.

"Uh oh..."

"What is it?" Inuyasha was wide awake now, worried.

"I told Shippo we'd be home shortly. We've been out all night Inuyasha." She said, then giggled "Oops, guess we'll need a good excuse for him. He's too young to learn about the Birds and the Bees."

"Heh. Who cares. We don't owe him an explanation for wanting to be alone." Inuyasha stated, in his usual offhanded way "We're married aren't we? He's not our boss. We do what we want."

"Inuyasha, come on don't be like that." She told him, then placed a hand on his chest "Be nice, or I may have to deny you from now on."

That got him. He looked panicked.

"You, you, you wouldn't dare!" He sputtered.

"Oh? You want to try me?" She frowned.

"Heh! You wouldn't, you enjoyed it too much." He insisted, a little sure of himself.

"Well then, if you're not nice to Shippo when we get back and just tell him kindly we wanted to be alone..." She put a finger to her lips a moment and then grinned "Then the next time you try and get me to do this...I'll use that word."

Once again, he looked freaked out.

"No! You wouldn't! Not that! Please Kagome not that!" He begged.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" She asked.

"Damnit stop treating me like a dog." He grumbled, then she opened her mouth and he panicked "Okay okay okay! I'll be nice I swear!"

Kagome smiled, ran her hands up his chest, laid on him and slipped one hand behind his left ear. She rubbed it, just at the base. Inuyasha tried to look annoyed, but his blush was a give away. He actually liked to have his ears touched this way. It was like his calming button. And she could always get him to relax this way.

Life here, with Inuyasha was going to be happy. She knew that for sure, though his occasional temper outbursts, were something to work on. He wasn't as bad as before, but, he could still use work. And Kagome was determined to help him with that. Even if she still had to 'SIT' him every now and then. Or, threaten to at least.

She was happy. He was happy. Life was good.

She was, where she was meant to be.

**FIN**


End file.
